Survive
by fatty-gyugyu
Summary: Both dan newyear menjalin hubungan sudah 2 tahun. Both berumur 24th dan newyear berumur 17th Both mempunyai pekerjaan, yaitu vj dan dia juga calon dokter gigi. Karena pekerjaanya lah both sering meninggalkan newyear ke luar kota. Akankah mereka dapat bertahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini?


Title: Survive

Cast: Nattapong chinsoponsap as both

Kitiwhut sawutdimilin as newyear

and others

Disclaimer: God, their parent and themselves

Warning: Boys Love

summary: Both dan newyear menjalin hubungan sudah 2 tahun. Both berumur 24th. Both mempunyai pekerjaan, yaitu vj dan dia juga calon dokter gig. Karena pekerjaanya lah both sering meninggalkan newyear ke luaar kota. Akankah mereka dapat bertahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini?

_Beginning_

_I believe someday we can throught this hard path. Some people said there will be a rainbow after the rain.._

NY Pov

"apa? kau akan kembali ke pattani besok? Tapi kau baru 3 hari di Bangkok!" seru ku "apa pekerjaan mu lebih penting dari ku?"

"it's not like that. You know this job is my dream. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaan ini begitu saja. Please understand me" ucapnya dengan memelas. Lagi. Aku yang harus mengalah dalam hubungan. Apakah dia tidak tau kalau aku kesepian tanpanya?

"oke. Do what you want papa. Walaupun aku sudah sering memohon kepadamu untuk tetap tinggal, tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarkan aku." Ucap ku dingin dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

Author pov

Setelah kepergian newyear, both terdiam ditempatnya memikirkan perkataan kekasihnya itu. Sebenernya dia ingin tetap tinggal bersama kekasihnya di Bangkok tapi both juga harus memikirkan mimpinya. Menjadi seorang dokter gigi. Ya itulah mimpi both. Tapi entah kenapa mimpinya terlalu sulit untuk dicapai.

Ceklek

Both memasuki kamar newyear dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. Terlihat newyear sedang tertidur diatas ranjangnya dengan memeluk boneka kesayangannya-rila kumma. Dengan sangat perlahan both menghampiri newyear yang tidur dengan posisi punggungnya menghadap both.

"hei. Aku tidak tahu harus mau mengatakan apa. Aku tahu aku salah kepadamu. Aku terlalu sering meninggalkan mu sendirian disini. Kau tau? Saat aku jauh darimu aku juga merindukanmu. Terkadang aku juga tidak focus dengan pekerjaan ku karena aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan mu" aku both.

Both tidak tau, kalau sejak dia berbicara, newyear tidak benar-benar tertidur. Dia mendengar semua apa yg diucapkan both. Dan both juga tidak tahu kalau newyear menangis dalam diam dan dalam kegelapan sebelum both masuk ke kamarnya.

Hening. Both maupun newyear enggan untuk berbicara. Tidak ada yang tahu perasaan keduanya seperti apa karena mereka juga sedang mencoba mengerti apa kemauan hati mereka masing-masing.

"pergilah papa…" lirih newyear.

"hm? Maksudmu?" Tanya both

"pergilah. Aku tahu pekerjaain ini sangat penting untukmu. Aku tidak boleh egois untuk menahan mu disini bersama ku. Aku juga sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." jelas newyear sambil membalikkan badannya.

"kau serius? Kau tidak marah padaku? Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengganti jadwal ku dengan hari lain" ucap both sambil membelai lembut rambut newyear.

"hei kau menganggap ku seperti seorang kekasih yang possessive" sungut newyear "aku tidak mau kau menunda impianmu hanya karena aku"

"don't speak like that. You know? You're the most important thing in my life and i'd do anything for you." Ucap both

"ya ya i know. Jadi kau tidak mau pergi? Baiklah aku akan tarik kata-kata ku tadi" ucap newyear

"jadi kau serius mengizinkanku pergi? " tanya both lagi seakan tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

"ehm" jawab newyear sambil memegang jari-jari panjang both.

"thank you! aku janji aku akan bekerja dengan serius disana dan aku akan sering menghubungimu" ucap both kepada newyear dengan sungguh-sungguh

"don't promise little bear. Dan juga kau pasti sibuk disana, kau pasti tidak akan ada waktu menghubungiku" ucap newyear

"oke aku tidak berjanji tapi aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku sungguh-sunggu dengan ucapan ku" ucap both sambil memegang kedua pipi chubby newyear.

"your words already saved on my mind. Kau sudah membereskan barang-barang yang mau kau bawa?" tanya newyear sambil merapikan poni both.

"belum. Kau mau membantuku membereskannya?"

"ehm!" jawab newyear sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

~O~

Di dalam mobil mereka hanya ditemani alunan music yang berasal dari tape. Diam-diam newyer berfikir. Apa dia bisa ditinggalkan oleh both untuk kesekia kalinya? Pasti semua orang mengira dia sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan olehnya tapi nyatanya tidak. Newyear sering sekali merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang takut bahwa kekasihnya akan berpaling darinya karena diluar sana banyak sekali wanita cantik yang menyukai both. Kalau begitu berarti aku tidak percaya dengan dia? pikir newyear. Tidak! Dia bukannya tidak percaya dengan both. Dia sangat percaya bahwa kekasihnya tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Hanya saja didalam lubuk hatinya dia takut. Takut both melakukan yang membuat dirinya sakit.

"hey kau melamun?' tanya both sambil sesekali melirik newyear dan menatap jalanan yang ada didepanya.

"ehm tidak. aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan" jawab newyear bohong.

"kau sakit? kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit. kalau begitu kita putar balik saja kerumahmu" ucap both khawatir

"tidak usah papa. Aku sudah baikan. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku" ucap newyear sambil memasang senyum lembut kepada both untuk meyakinkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"kau benar tidak apa-apa? jangan berbohong padaku anak kecil" ucap both seakan tidak percaya dengan newyear

"papa aku bukan anak kecil lagi! sebentar lagi aku lulus sma dan masuk ke universitas. Dan kau tidak percaya padaku papa?" ucap newyear kesal.

Both terpaksa untuk menepikan mobilnya. Karena dia harus membujuk anak kecil yang sedang kesal.

"bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku khawatir padamu. Aku akan pergi dan kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan merawatmu hah?" tanya both sambil memegang dagu newyear dan mengarahkan wajahnya agar dapat menatap matanya.

"hhh kau lupa kalau aku masih mempunyai mama. Tentu saja mama yang akan merawat ku." Jawab newyear "dan juga kenapa kau berhenti? rumahmu masih jauh dan kita membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk membereskan barang-barangmu.

"kau memang sangat keras kepala anak kecil" ucap both sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut newyear

"papa! Kenapa kau melakukan ini? aku sudah sangat tampan dengan gaya rambut ini dan kau malah merusaknya" kesal newyear

"kau tidak tampan. Kau itu beautiful dan cute" balas both dengan mencubit pipi newyear

"terserah!"

End or TBC?

hai guys! i'm newbie here :)

well anyone knows who am i? of course not. oke kita perkenalan dulu deh. kalian cukup panggil aku fatty. aku wonkyushipper dan aku ELF. em umur aku 15 tahun. dan aku new writer jadi sorry banget kalau karya aku jelek sejelek-jeleknya fanfic. aku tau kalian semua nggak kenal sama couple yg aku tulis and i dont force to like this story and to like the casts.

The cast is not members of sj. they're from thailand. The most important thing is they're a real couple. Trust me ^^ mungkin kalian mau bilang "loh mereka kan udah real kenapa harus buat fanfic?" but for me it isn't enough. Aku tau kok kalian pasti gak akan suka ff ini dan aku gak maksa buat kalian untuk suka. fanfic ini cuma hiburan buat aku karena bentar lagi long holiday's gonna come so aku make liburan 2 minggu ini buat nulis fanfic ini. Kalau kalian pada suka fanfic yaa alhamdulillah banget ada yg suka ff jelek ini -.- tapi kalau yg gak suka pleaseee banget yaah jangan ngebash couple ini karna aku sayang bgt couple ini lol

Oh mungkin kalo juga heran kok wks nulis cerita lain. Jadi gini, ff wonkyu tuh udah banyak yaa walaupun disini dikit banget haha. Aku hanya mencoba sesuatu yg baru. Nulis fanfic ini sebenernya juga baru buat aku karena aku gak pernah tertarik jadi penulis xoxo. oiya kalau kalian mau liat mukanya cast ini seperti apa kalian bisa liat acc twitter /bnyforever. dan yg punya instagram juga bisa liat foto-foto mereka yg sangat banyak. these are their ig both and newyear_kitiwhut

i think this is enough. Oh iya you'll find many typos here.

thank you ^^


End file.
